Sinful Surrender
by Imaginary Queens
Summary: {Complete} “About? Ahh, you mean inviting someone else in our bed?” questioned Draco, raising his eyebrow confused. “But – what has that to do with Pot…” he stopped talking, realizing where Blaise wanted this to go. Pairing: DMxHPxBZ
1. Chapter One

**Summary: **"About? Ahh, you mean inviting someone else in _our_ bed?" questioned Draco, raising his eyebrow confused. "But – what has that to do with Pot..." he stopped talking, realizing where Blaise wanted this to go.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. We only own the plot!

**Authors:** DanishGirl (Kira) and Savage-Lilly (Sabrina).

**A/N: **After reading a lot of D/H stories, we decided to write our own, though we have included Blaise – because he is one of our favourites. This story is meant to be fun, and will involve Diva!Draco, Scheming!Blaise and Shy!Harry.

This fic is x-posted on ImaginaryQueens at GreatestJournal(dot)com

**Sinful Surrender**

**- Chapter 1**

Blaise yawned, snuggled closer to his lover's body. He sighed, feeling content. Draco was still fast asleep and Blaise couldn't help but smile dreamingly at how innocent Draco looked right now, his usual smirk was completely gone.

"Draco?" whispered Blaise, and when he didn't get a reply, he smirked. He placed his hand on Draco's chest, his nails faintly touching the blonde's nipple. He moved his index finger closer, now touching the nipple with more pressure, which earned him a moaned from Draco.

Draco opened one eye and glared questioningly at Blaise.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wanted to see if my little princess was awake," answered Blaise.

"I'm not a princess, I'm the sexy, handsome, gorgeous, good-looking Prince of Darkness, and be happy that I haven't made you bow to me, although you should, considering the fact that I am thee King."

"Thee King? Draco, honey... I thought I was the King."

"Yeah, well – that was last night, and it was a one time thing. I mean, come on, I have the looks, and power."

Blaise punched Draco's shoulder playfully, grinning sheepishly.

"Whatever you say, my princess," said Blaise and got out of bed, heading for the bathroom.

"Why you, you little midget!" said Draco, running after Blaise, and pinned him against the wall. "Take that back!"

"Make me!" answered Blaise, croaked an eyebrow, smirking.

Draco kissed him hard on the lips, and Blaise couldn't help but moan.

As Draco continued ravishing Blaise' mouth, Blaise could feel himself becoming more aroused.

Draco took one step back.

"You do realize that as King I can use sex against you, right?"

"Wh-what?" stuttered Blaise, feeling oddly incoherently and light-headed.

Draco just smirked and walked around him, and closed the bathroom door right in Blaise' face.

"But I'll be your humble servant," said Blaise desperately.

"Nice try," came a muffled reply through the closed door. Blaise sighed.

--- --- ---

Meantime in the 7th years' Gryffindor dormitories was The Boy Who Lived starting to awake.

"Harry, mate? You need to wake up. Breakfast is nearly over. I'm hungry..." whined Ron. Harry yawned, rubbed his eyes.

"This love has taken its toll on me, She said Goodbye too many times before, And her heart is breaking in front of me, I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore..."

"Oh God! Stop torturing me. I'm up!" said Harry, trying to hide his head under his pillow.

"Torturing you? Wh-what do you mean? I'm singing!" said Seamus, practically sobbing.

"You weren't trying to get me out of bed...?" Harry blushed and smiled sheepishly, realizing his mistake. "Sorry mate... Eh, you sing really well..."

"Hmpf!" Seamus turned his back to him, glaring at the wall.

"I think you're an amazing singer," said Dean, glaring evilly at Harry. Dean placed his arm around Seamus, whispering something to Seamus while sending Harry evil glares over his shoulder.

Harry sighed, noticing Ron was trying to hold back his laughter, he gave Ron a 'stop-now' look.

"Come on mate, let's get ready for breakfast," said Ron.

Finally when the two of them were fully dressed, they made their way to the Great Hall. On their way they met Hermione, who was waiting for them outside the Great Hall.

Hermione, who had noticed Ron's horrible attempt to hold back his laughter, asked what it was all about. This made Ron break out in a hysterical laughter which could be heard all through the Great Hall. Everyone turned to look what was going on, including Blaise and Draco at the Slytherin table.

"Blimey, make him stop Harry!" Hermione whined. Harry who was blushing while fighting with his own laughter, placed his hand on Ron's mouth.

"I'm telling you, you should have been there, 'Mione! Harry made a complete fool of himself," said Ron when his laughter had finally faded.

"Really? How? Do tell," said Hermione curiously, looking a bit too eager.

Harry blushed, and Ron told Hermione about what had just happened back in their dormitories.

--- --- ---

"Stop it, you're crumpling my robe. Now I have to get it ironed again," said Draco, trying to avoid the nudges from Blaise' elbow in his ribs.

"Did you see that?" asked Blaise, mentioning towards the Gryffindor table.

"You mean the Weasel's horrible and disgusting laughter?" asked Draco, raising an eyebrow, looking confused at the dark-haired Slytherin.

"No," said Blaise, shaking his head. "I mean Potter."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco, now whispering.

"Finished with your breakfast?"

Draco nodded, and Blaise stood, followed by Draco. They walked out of the Great Hall, heading towards the dungeons. They walked in silence, and didn't utter a word until they finally reached their common room. Blaise whispered the password, dragging Draco with him inside.

Blaise sat in the couch, pulling Draco down beside him. He glared around, making sure no one else was there, and when he was positive they were alone, he turned to Draco who looked a bit upset.

"Was it necessary to drag me all the way down here? Why couldn't you just have told me in the Great Hall?" asked Draco, pouting.

"You remember our talks about... you know?"

"About? Ahh, you mean inviting someone else in _our_ bed?" questioned Draco, raising his eyebrow confused. "But – what has that to do with Pot..." he stopped talking, realizing where Blaise wanted this to go.

"You can't mean Potter!" he yelled.

"Why not?" asked Blaise, smirking. "Didn't you see how gorgeous he was when he blushed? I wonder if he's blushing all over..." said Blaise, dreamingly.

"Gorgeous? Hey! I'm the gorgeous one!" huffed Draco, folding his arms across his chest.

"Darling, I'm not comparing you with him. I just think he would be perfect."

"Why him?"

"Well, first off, he is easy to manipulate. Second, he is too innocent to not be a virgin. Third, he has this mysterious aura, which kind of draws me to him. And fourth, this is a thing you would be superior in, no matter what happens, just think about it. Draco Malfoy, teaching The Boy Who Lived how to enjoy sex!"

"First, sounds good. Second, sounds good too. Third, you're only supposed to be drawn to _my_ mysterious aura! Fourth, I will _always_ be superior, no matter what. Other than that, I think I like this idea of bringing Potter into this. Oh god, I'd have to start calling him Harry then, wouldn't I? That hideous name! Hmm, do you think he would consider getting a new name? Maybe, Draco's bitch?" said Draco.

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I think he'll accept any name once we're through with him," said Blaise and grinned evilly.

"Hmm, we need to know all about him... Shall we begin?"

Blaise nodded, and both boys stood, and left the common room.

--- --- ---

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, what is it Harry?"

"Do you think they are following us?"

"Who?" asked Hermione, looking back towards the castle behind them. "I can't see any... Are you feeling okay? Maybe you're starting to get ill?"

Harry, who had looked back as well, found that nobody was there. Maybe he was starting to get ill? He touched his forehead, but couldn't feel anything. Hmm... He was probably just imagining things. Why would Malfoy and Zabini follow him – them?

He started to walk again, followed by Hermione and Ron who was now bickering about something. He had no idea about what, but that was normal. They usually bickered, and he had learned to tune them out.

Finally they arrived at Hagrid's hut. Hermione stepped forward and knocked on the large door in front of them.

"Hagrid, it's us. Are you home?" She asked.

"Oh hi, you three. Come on inside," said Hagrid and gestured for them to step inside.

"So how's it going, Hagrid?" asked Harry, when they were all settled around the wooden table in Hagrid's hut.

"Oh great, thanks, just got some new animals home. We'll be working with them in the next couple of weeks," answered Hagrid proudly, while pouring Harry a cup of tea.

The three Gryffindors exchanged worried looks.

"Eh... Hagrid, what kind of animals?" asked Hermione carefully.

"Oh don't worry, they're not dangerous, quite friendly in fact."

The Gryffindors nodded, though they still looked worried. You couldn't always trust Hagrid when it came to 'monsters'.

"Well, Ron and I better be going," said Hermione when she had finished her cup of tea.

"Where to?" asked Harry.

"We're going to the library, Ronald has promised to help with my SPEW research," said Hermione, giving Ron a stern look when he made a grimace.

Harry chuckled, feeling sorry for his red-haired friend.

When Ron and Hermione were gone, Harry turned to Hagrid, to question him further about the animals they were going to work with.

"Well, I won't tell yah too much, then it won't be a surprise if I do," said Hagrid, and patted Harry friendly on the shoulder, causing Harry to stumbled forward, his stomach hitting the wooden table.

He smiled to Hagrid, though he inside screamed with pain. He was sure he would get a red mark across his stomach.

"Eh, I just realized I have a Potion report for Monday that I need to finish. So, I have to leave now. See you later Hagrid," said Harry, trying not to winch when he stood.

"Oh, already. Okay then, see you later Harry. Take care."

Harry opened the door, and shivered when the cold air hit his face. He had left his robe in the dorm, thinking it wouldn't be necessary because they were still in October, which was mostly at warm month. The door closed behind him.

"Ouch," he said, rubbing his stomach. He pulled up his blouse to check, and he had been right. A red mark was placed neatly across his stomach.

**A/N:** So, did you like it? Hate it? Review and let us know!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary: **"About? Ahh, you mean inviting someone else in _our_ bed?" questioned Draco, raising his eyebrow confused. "But – what has that to do with Pot..." he stopped talking, realizing where Blaise wanted this to go.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. We only own the plot!

**Authors:** DanishGirl (Kira) and Savage-Lilly (Sabrina).

**A/N: **After reading a lot of D/H stories, we decided to write our own, though we have included Blaise – because he is one of our favourites. This story is meant to be fun, and will involve Diva!Draco, Scheming!Blaise and Shy!Harry.

This fic is x-posted ImaginaryQueens at GreatestJournal(dot)com

**Sinful Surrender**

**- Chapter 2**

Harry walked back towards the castle, stopping every now and then to look back, to see if anyone was following him. He tucked his hand in his pocket, holding his wand tightly.

He reached the main doors, pushed them open and walked inside. The hall was empty, which Harry knew was normal in the weekends. Most people used their weekends in their dorms, either making homework or just relaxing.

"Hello Harry," said a husky voice. Harry jumped, whirled around and came face to face with... Nothing. No one was there.

"Boo," said a voice. Harry felt the hot breath on his cheek. He looked back, and saw that Malfoy was standing behind him. He was about to turn around, and ask what the hell Malfoy was doing, when another warm breath caressed his other cheek.

An arm was placed around his waist, pulling him closer to one of the persons behind him, who it was he had no idea.

Malfoy walked around him, stopping in front of him, which meant that it was someone else who was holding him steady.

"Malfoy!" he yelled, but Malfoy just hushed him.

Harry swallowed, looking nervously up at Malfoy. The blonde Slytherin was at least a foot taller than the petite Gryffindor. Malfoy took a step closer.

"I think we made the right choice," said the other person, who Harry recognized as Zabini.

Why was Zabini holding him?

"Um, what the hell are you two doing?" shouted Harry, feeling confident.

"Well, you see Harry –"

"And why are you suddenly calling me Harry?"

"Well, let me finish for once," snapped Draco, "You see, we have come to invite you to a little _private_ party."

"Yes, we would really like if you could join us for dinner. We'll come and get you, just wait outside the Great Hall around dinner time," said Blaise and smirked.

"Why?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"Well, we think it's about time that we get over our little grudges," said Draco.

"Wait a second! You said private, who else is coming?" questioned Harry.

"Oh Harry, my dear, I trust that you do understand the meaning of 'private', don't you? It'll just be the three of us."

"Hmm...Why should I come?"

"Let's just say that we have a surprise for you," said Blaise and winked. Harry glared at him with wide eyes.

"So we'll see you then," said Blaise and squeezed Harry's arse. Harry shrieked and blushed. Draco who was still standing really close to Harry, whispered in a husky voice.

"See you later."

Harry gasped, blushing furiously. He watched as the two Slytherins disappeared down to the dungeons, leaving him stunned.

--- --- ---

"Do you think he will show up?" asked Draco.

"Of course he will. Didn't you notice how he stuttered?" answered Blaise, smirking confidently. Draco chuckled.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, and he was in fact quite cute when he blushed."

"Told you so," teased Blaise.

"Don't get too cocky, my friend, or I'll take you up on that humble servant thing."

"Oh please do... princess."

"That's it!" said Draco and chased Blaise into Draco's bedroom. He tackled Blaise and they both fell on the grand four poster bed.

"As the king of the universe, I demand that you remove _all_ of your clothes. Now!"

Blaise chuckled, but did however do as told. He slowly removed his clothes, piece by piece, trying to put on a show for Draco... which obviously worked. Blaise turned around, wriggled his butt while he slowly and seductively pulled down his pants. He glared over his shoulder, and smirked when he noticed how flushed Draco looked.

"Get over here!" demanded Draco, reaching his hand towards Blaise. Blaise grabbed his hand, and walked slowly towards him, pouting, which he knew Draco liked. Draco grabbed his hips when he was standing in front of him.

He sighed when Draco pulled down his boxers.

"Uhh, I see that you want this as much as I do. Now, remove my clothes – without crumpling it!"

Blaise licked his lips, wetting them. He pulled Draco's shirt off, and folded it neatly. Then he kneeled, placing butterfly kisses on Draco's chest, while unbuckling his belt.

But before Draco stood so Blaise could remove his pants, he grabbed the dark-haired Slytherin's chin, pulled him forward and kissed him roughly. Blaise moaned.

--- --- ---

After Harry's encounter with the two Slytherins, he walked slowly back to his dorm, contemplating whether or not he should accept the invitation from Malfoy and Zabini. He decided that it probably wouldn't hurt to see what the two of them were up to.

Not long after Harry had returned to his dorm, Ron returned from the library, carrying a lot of books.

"What's with all the books mate?" asked Harry curiously. It was quite rare that you saw Ron Weasley carrying that many books.

"I promised Hermione that I'd continue the research back here, but to let you in on a secret: I only did it to get out of the library," answered Ron.

"Can't blame you," smiled Harry.

"So what have you been up to Harry?"

"Well...eh...not much, actually, nothing...I've just done a bit of reading," stuttered Harry and grabbed a book on the table next to his bed, and opened it on a random page.

"Harry, er, perhaps it would help if you turned the book around," said Ron and grinned sheepishly. Harry blushed, but nevertheless turned the book around and glared at the letters, trying to look as though he was reading. Ron just shook his head while chuckling.

"So, wanna play a game of chess?" asked Ron, dropping all of the books on his bed.

"Nah, not today. I think I'll go and visit Hedwig. Maybe Neville will play with you?" said Harry, gesturing to Neville who had just walked in.

"Neville, my friend! We are going to play, so find your chess pieces while I set up the board."

"But-but... Oh bucker!" said Neville, staring at the door where Ron had just disappeared through. "Why me Harry?"

"Well, someone had to do it, and it has been ages since you played with him..."

Harry smiled, trying to hold back a chuckle when he left the room.

He walked out of the common room, thinking about the surprise which Zabini had talked about. He reached the owlery, whistling softly. Hedwig flew down, and landed on his outstretched arm.

"Hello girl." He whispered, petting her feathers softly. Hedwig just hooted.

"How have you been girl?" asked Harry, receiving another hoot from Hedwig. Harry walked to the latter and climbed it, making himself comfortable in his favourite spot – the windowsill. He looked out of the window, watching how the wind blew and moved the trees.

He stayed in the owlery for about half an hour, thinking about how the evening with the Slytherins would turn out. Should he show up? Or should he stay away? Though he knew showing up would probably not be the smartest idea, but he was too curious to stay away. He wondered what the surprise could be.

Thirty minutes later he was standing in his dorm room with a towel around his waist, his hair still wet from the shower. He went through his closet, trying to find a suitable shirt, but seeing that all his clothes was practically three sizes too big for him, the selection was not that big.

The door suddenly opened and Harry whirled around, looking scared. He had been so sure that no one would come, seeing that the clock was seven and everybody was already down in the Great Hall for dinner, but he had obviously been wrong, because Seamus had just entered the room.

"Well hello Harry, fancy meeting you here, just in a towel," said Seamus, obviously still upset about the morning's event. Harry laughed nervously.

"Yeah well, I was just going to...yeah well...ahem."

"Going somewhere? A date perhaps?"

Harry quickly grabbed the nearest shirt in the closet.

"Oh you can't possibly wear that!" said Seamus, looking disgusted at the shirt Harry was holding in his hand.

"Why not?"

"Harry darling, because it's ugly!" exclaimed Seamus, shaking his head, "Who's your date?"

"Who said I was going on a date?" panicked Harry.

"Well, seeing that you've just showered and – " Seamus walked closer and smelled Harry, "And put on some cologne, I think it's just too obvious that you're going on a date." Harry blushed and Seamus smirked.

"Well, you can't really call it a date, more like a friendly dinner."

"A dinner!! You can't wear _that_ to a dinner," said Seamus and pointed at the shirt, "I forgive you for what happened this morning, come on and let me help you," said Seamus and led Harry to his own closet.

Seamus opened his closet, and Harry looked amazed at how all the clothes was neatly folded. Seamus grabbed a few shirts and unfolded them on the nearest bed which happened to be Harry's. Then he picked one shirt by one and held it infront of Harry, trying to see which one suited him best.

"Here, put this one on," said Seamus and handed Harry a blood red shirt. Harry took it and put it on.

"It looks good on you," said Seamus and looked as if he was admiring his work, "Now about the pants, I was thinking about just black."

Harry blushed, he had totally forgotten that he was still only wearing a towel.

Seamus handed him a pair of black pants and Harry glared at him, waiting for him to turn around. Seamus took the hint and turned around, sighing as though he had wanted to watch. Harry walked to his own closet and grabbed a pair of black boxers. He put both the boxers and the pants on.

"So, how do I look?"

"Wow Harry, you look amazing! If it wasn't because I was with Dean, I'd take you on right now."

"You're with Dean? How come I didn't know that?"

"Well, we've been together for nearly three months, and maybe you've just had too much on your mind to notice," said Seamus and shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I'd better get going now," said Harry.

"Right, well tell me how it went when you get back later... _if_ you come back later that is," said Seamus and winked. Harry blushed at this remark, but nodded nevertheless.

He left the room and walked the long way down the many corridors, walking slower the closer he got to the Great Hall. When he reached the place where they were supposed to meet, he saw the two Slytherins waiting for him.

**A/N:** So, did you like it? Hate it? Review and let us know!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary: **"About? Ahh, you mean inviting someone else in _our_ bed?" questioned Draco, raising his eyebrow confused. "But – what has that to do with Pot..." he stopped talking, realizing where Blaise wanted this to go.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. We only own the plot!

**Authors:** DanishGirl (Kira) and Savage-Lilly (Sabrina).

**A/N: **After reading a lot of D/H stories, we decided to write our own, though we have included Blaise – because he is one of our favourites. This story is meant to be fun, and will involve Diva!Draco, Scheming!Blaise and Shy!Harry.

This fic is x-posted on ImaginaryQueens at GreatestJournal(dot)com

**Sinful Surrender**

**- Chapter 3**

"You're late!" sneered Draco, when Harry finally reached them. "A Malfoy waits for no one!"

"Draco, behave," said Blaise, smirking. Draco pouted, and Harry looked curiously at them.

"Well, shall we?" asked Blaise, and gesture towards the dungeons. Malfoy just started to walk, without saying anything. Harry nodded nervously, and followed after Malfoy, walking beside Blaise. They walked in silence all the way to a big room which appeared to be Malfoy's room. In was neatly decorated in the Slytherin colours.

To lighten the obvious tension between the three of them, Harry asked: "Is this your room, Malfoy?"

"Please call me Draco, and yes, this is my room."

"Cool," said Harry and Blaise gestured for him to take a seat at the table in the middle of the room.

Harry watched warily at the exchanged smirk between the two Slytherins.

Draco snapped his fingers, and suddenly food had appeared on the plates, along with a crystal bottle of wine. Harry raised an eyebrow, looking suspiciously at Draco.

"We thought wine would suit," explained Blaise, and Harry nodded.

They ate the delicious dinner in silence. Harry kept his head bowed, concentrating on the food, knowing he would blush at the intense looks he received from both boys if he locked eyes.

"Like it?" asked Blaise, and Harry nodded, smiling contently.

They finally finished the exquisite dinner, and Harry looked at Blaise expectantly, waiting for what was coming next.

"Why don't we take the desert over there?" asked Blaise, pointing to the side, wriggling his eyebrows seductively. Harry followed his finger, and his eyes landed on the big four poster bed with the silk sheets. He quickly turned his attention back to Blaise, somewhat expecting the Slytherin to laugh and say it was a joke, but he didn't.

"Wha-" started Harry, looking flabbergasted from Blaise to Draco, then back at Blaise again.

He tried to stand, but a firm grip on his shoulder was keeping his seated on the chair. He looked over his shoulder and came face to face with Draco who was panting ever so slightly.

"Wha-" tried Harry again, but was cut of by some wet lips. Draco Malfoy was kissing him! He wanted to push him away, yell, just do something, but he couldn't. Draco's soft lips was pressed tightly against his own, and when he felt the blonde nibble softly on his lower lip he gasped. Draco used this opportunity to force his tongue inside Harry's mouth.

Not that Harry hadn't kissed before, because he had... this had just been a complete surprise, and he hadn't expected something like that – at all!

Harry faintly heard a chair scrabble across the floor, but he paid it no attention since he was too busy trying to gather his thoughts. Then, soft lips was nibbling on his neck, and he moaned into the kiss. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Draco pulled back, and Harry looked at him, panting. The lips on his neck however didn't stopped, and he groaned, closing his eyes, not noticing the smirk from Draco.

Draco took one step back and looked Harry seductively in the eyes. He gestured for him to stand and Harry did. Just as he had gotten to his feet, he felt a couple of strong arms embrace him from behind. He was lead towards the bed, feeling like his feet didn't touch the ground.

He was thrown on the bed, and immediately he felt the two Slytherins on each side of him. He felt Blaise starting unbuckle his belt and he wanted to protest, but couldn't, because Draco was kissing him passionately again. He couldn't deny it, though he wanted to, but Draco's kisses made him feel a tickle in his groin.

At some point, between Draco's intense kisses, Blaise had finished unbuckling and unzipping Harry's pants and was now pulling off the pants. Harry was now lying on the bed, only wearing his boxers and his blood red shirt.

"Eh...Draco can you stop with the kissing for one second? I need to take off his shirt," said Blaise and grinned.

Draco stopped kissing Harry so Blaise could undress Harry from his shirt.

When Harry realised that he was now only wearing his boxers, and noticed the two Slytherins lustful gazes, he blushed and tried pathetically to cover himself with his arms. Draco and Blaise exchanged smirks at this.

Blaise sat across Harry and held his arms down, so Harry couldn't cover himself.

"Don't!" was all Blaise said, and Harry nodded weakly.

"Tells us what you want," said Draco, and crawled closer towards Harry.

"What I want?" asked Harry, his voice nearly breaking.

"What you want... anything you want," whispered Blaise huskily in his ear, hot breath softly caressing his neck.

"I want..." started Harry, but never finished. Instead he just blushed at his own thoughts, too shy to actually say them out loud.

"Aww," cooed Blaise, "I think he has dirty thoughts, look at how he's blushing."

"Hmm..." said Draco, smirking.

--- --- ---

"I... I want you to... eh..."

"Yes?" asked Draco, bashing his eyelids in a seductive manner, which always worked on Blaise whenever he wanted to get laid.

"Oh god... I want you to undress each other..." Draco's eyes widen slightly a few seconds at Harry's request, but he quickly hid his stunning, smirking again.

"Well, well..." drawled Draco, winking at the Gryffindor. He turned to Blaise who smiled softly.

Draco beckoned Blaise closer, kissing the other Slytherin when he was close enough. They had often shared a intimate kiss, though never really in front of other people before, so Draco made sure Harry was getting a show.

He moaned softly, placing his arms around Blaise's neck, and smirked when he head a faint groan escaping from the Gryffindor's mouth.

They broke the kiss, both panting heavily. Blaise reached forward to pull Draco's shirt off, and Draco happily helped whenever he could to make it go faster. When Draco's shirt was pulled off, Draco immediately started to open Blaise's pants. In a matter of few minutes Blaise was stripped from both his pants and his shirt. Blaise placed a passionate kiss on Draco's lips before he started to unbuckle Draco's pants. Soon they were lying on the floor, along with the rest of the three boys' clothes.

Draco walked towards the table, pouring a glass of wine to himself. He sat on one of the chairs, watching amused as Blaise slowly and teasingly pulled off Harry's boxers. He sipped his wine, growling when a blush appeared all over the Gryffindor's body. He took another sip of the glass as he watched Harry warily with shaking fingers try to pull of Blaise's boxers.

He felt himself getting aroused of the sight of the two dark-haired boys kissing, and took another sip of the wine, trying to calm himself down a bit.

He finished his glass, but remained sitting on the chair, just watching the two boys kissing and exploring each other.

"Draco?" asked Blaise, turning to look at Draco. Harry lay panting underneath Blaise, looking at him through half closed eyes.

"Yes?" drawled Draco, raising an eyebrow, waiting for the other Slytherin to continue.

"Come," whispered Harry, reaching for him. Both Blaise and Draco looked stunned at him, but none of them said anything. Draco smiled, stood, and walked slowly towards the couple on the bed. He sat at the bed, and slowly crawled closer.

Harry and Blaise broke apart, and Harry gestured for Draco to lay in the middle, which he did – of course.

Confident fingers pulled down his boxers, and he moaned when the cold air hit his throbbing member. Soft kisses were placed all over his torso.

--- --- ---

Blaise was laying awake, smiling at his two lovers. Warm bodies were pressed up against his naked body, Draco on his right and Harry on his left. He felt Draco starting to stir, and cupped the blonde's face softly, placing a sweet and innocent kiss on the red lips.

"Morning darling," said Blaise, and Draco purred, snuggling closer to Blaise. Blaise chuckled, just as he felt Harry cuddling closer to him too.

"Ah, you're awake too," said Blaise and grinned at the satisfied smile that appeared on Harry's face.

"So...You're gay?" said Harry, more making a statement rather than asking.

"Yeah!" said Draco in a duh-voice.

"Eh...do you do this a lot, I mean, invite other people into your bed?"

"No, you're the first," said Blaise, making Harry blush.

"Wow, I feel so special," smiled Harry.

"You should," said Draco and smirked.

"Up for another round?" asked Blaise hopefully.

"Yeah," said the two other boys, eagerly, at the same time.

**Finished!**

**A/N:** So, did you like it? Hate it? Review and let us know!


End file.
